justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hit The Road Jack
"Hit The Road Jack" by Ray Charles (covered in-game by Charles Percy) is featured on Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paNoOlmW9MY Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a "plus-sized" man with black hair, black mustache and black rimmed glasses. wearing a beige 1880's style jumpsuit pajamas with a brown shirt underneath, complete with a black bow tie. He also wears a pair of magenta socks and a blue glove. 'P2' P2 'is a woman with black hair wearing a brown and magenta 1880's style night gown with a pink corset, along with magenta socks and brown boots. She has a very light rose colored glove. hittheroad_coach_1_big.png|P1 hittheroad_coach_2_big.png|P2 Line Dance Version 'P1 P1 is a man. He wears a blue shirt, a cowboy hat, and a pair of yellow pants and a pair of dark brown shoes. P2 P2 is a brunette woman. She wears a cowboy hat, a pink dress, and a yellow vest and a pair of brown boots. P3 P3 is also a man. He wears a brown colored cowboy hat, a red coat over a yellow shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Background Classic Firstly, the title "Hit The Road Jack" appears in the style of a silent film. The routine takes place within a bedroom that is in a sepia-tone with static effects, similar to an old television set. Then, "The End" shows up. The whole routine is in a lower frame rate to give the feeling of an old film. Line Dance Version The background contains a village at night and there is some fire around it. There are also unplayable backup dancers copying the playable dancers. There is also some lights around the village. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, lift your right leg and lift both arms as if to be attacked. P2, make a semicircle with both arms as if to say'' Stop!'' HTRJ GM P.png|All Gold Moves HTRJ GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Line Dance Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Line Dance Version routine: 'Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: '''Spread your arms quickly while lifting up your left leg when "What you say?" is heard. '''Gold Move 3: '''Touch your hat like a cowboy. Jacklinegm124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game Jacklinegm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game egegegegegeg.png|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 afeefefefefef.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * This is the sixth song to feature a chubby dancer, after Big Girl (You Are Beautiful),'' You Can't Hurry Love,'' Skin-To-Skin, Gold Dust and'' Turn Up The Love'' (Sumo). Although, the coaches for Turn Up The Love (Sumo) are actually wearing sumo suits, and are not obese in real life, so if you don't count that, this song is the fifth song to feature a chubby dancer. * With only 2:04 it's the shortest song in Just Dance 2016. * P1's facial design resembles that of Isidora. * Points are worth more in the Line Dance Version routine. * This is the second routine to feature a line dance as the alternate routine. It was preceded by Jailhouse Rock. **However this is the first Line Dance where the coaches are playable as individuals instead of all 3 at once. *This song has the lowest amount of pictograms in the game: only 18. **It's also now the song with the lowest amount of pictograms in the entire series, beating Mashed Potato Time, which previously held that record. Gallery Hit the road jack.png|Hit The Road Jack Hit the road jack alt.png|Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance) Cowboy Thing-0.png|Hit The Road Jack Alternative HitTheAlt.png|Alternate Avatar (P3) hit the road pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 263.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar (P2) Videos Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack (Original) Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack (ALTERNATE) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:60's Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Anthony Despras Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:R&B Songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs That Hold Records